


Nerves

by IAmStoryteller



Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Fluff, TKS - HL Week, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Yuzuriha gets some pre-wedding jitters
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> this is a no-petrification setting

Yuzuriha looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time in the last hour. Her hair and makeup had been completed by a hair stylist and makeup artist, respectively. Everything was in order from her hair to her shoes. She was nervous more than she had ever been in her life. She was even more nervous than the day that she and Taiju watched Senku’s ship return to the earth!

She tried not to fiddle with anything or she'd ruin it.

Today, she and Taiju were finally getting married. After years of dating and waiting, she was the one to ask Taiju after Senku’s return from space. She didn’t know when Senku was going back to space, and it wouldn’t be right for her to marry Taiju without their best friend present. Yuzuriha had been excited until this morning when she realized that this was really happening that she was marrying Taiju.

“You look like you’re gonna hurl all over your custom hand-made wedding dress,” said Senku, entering the bridal tent.

It was Yuzuriha’s mom who insisted on a beach summer wedding and Yuzuriha knew that since she was the only daughter in her family, it was her mom’s only chance. Two tents were set-up, one for the bride and one for the groom, to finish their preparations as guests arrived to sit in the set up chairs on the beach.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to the bride on her wedding day,” Yuzuriha asked, wryly. She’d never want to ruin her wedding dress, as she made it herself and it was a custom design that she had since she was sixteen.

“Don’t worry, the Big Oaf is panic pacing in his tent. You do know that you’re both worrying for nothing,” said Senku, rolling his eyes. “It’s been a forgone conclusion that you and the Big Oaf were getting married at some point in time.” Leave it to Senku to be smarmy and blunt on her wedding day. But that was a part of his charm she supposed. 

“What unshakable faith you have in our relationship, Senku,” she replied. She knew that Senku would never admit it but he was a secret romantic underneath the mad scientist persona he put on for mostly everyone. 

Senku gave a grin and said, “It’s you two, so I knew it’d be fine.”

She felt a surge of affection for Senku. He always knew what to say. Yuzuriha couldn’t help herself and she hugged Senku. “Thanks, Senku.”

To her surprise, he hugged her back. “You get a free hug today, since you’re getting married.”

She giggled. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Senku, releasing her. “Your dad’s waiting to walk you down the aisle and I gotta go make sure that the Big Oaf didn’t do anything stupid.” Yuzuriha let Senku run off to get back to Taiju, as Senku was Taiju’s best man. Senku was also Yuzuriha’s maid of honor, but Taiju definitely needed Senku more. 

Ten nerve-racking minutes later, she heard her father calling for her. She exited the tent to find her crying father waiting. Her dad had been crying all day.

“You’re so beautiful,” said her father, blubbering. “Are you ready? Your husband is waiting.”

“I’m ready,” said Yuzuriha. She held on her to dad’s arm and they took steps forward. 

Her next stage of life was about to begin. It kind of scary but it was going to be a grand adventure, so long as she was with Taiju.

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, something cute.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
